The storage of fishing lures in a conventional tackle box within a boat has several disadvantages. First, the tackle box may be located anywhere in the boat, is typically unsecured and may slide about, and also, may serve as an obstruction. In order to retrieve lures therefrom, the tackle box must first be found, a not insignificant job at night. A second disadvantage is that in order to determine what lures are in the tackle box, the tackle box must be opened, and often layers of storage compartments searched. Finally, a third disadvantage is that the lures may become intertangled with other lures or with other fishing apparatus contained within the tackle box, necessitating the freeing of the lures prior to removal. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages.